The Little Mer-Dog 2: Return to the Sea
The Little Mer-Dog 2: Return to the Sea is Nikkdisneylover8390's movie-spoof of "The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea". Cast *Ariel - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Prince Eric - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Melody - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Young Flounder - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Adult Flounder - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Sebastian - Kermit The Frog (Muppet series) *Scuttle - Gonzo (Muppet series) *King Triton - Patou (Rock-a-Doodle) *Morgana - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *Undertow (Large) - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Undertow (Small Size) - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Cloak and Dagger - Si and Am (Lady And the Tramp) *Tip and Dash - The March Hare & The Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Grimsby - Sam the Eagle (Muppet series) *Chef Louis - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Carlotta - Mrs Potts (Beauty and the Beast) *Max the Sheepdog - Dumbo *Captain of the Ship - *Sailor 1 - *Sailor 2 - *Trumpeters - *Drummers - *Ariel's Sisters - Perdita (101 Dalmatians (Animated), Rita (Oliver & Company), Roxanne (A Goofy Movie), Sasha (All Dogs go to Heaven 2), Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2) and Peg (Lady and the Tramp) *Mother Penguin - Mama Swimmer (The Land Before Time) *Baby Penguin - Ducky (The Land Before Time) *Hammerhead Shark - *5 Male Penguins - *Flounder's Kids - Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog), Vic and his siblings (The Little Fox) *Undertow's Various Transformation - Chief McBrusque (An American Tail III: The Treasure of Manhattan Isalnd), Don Weaso (Conker's Bad Fur Day), Pete (Disney) and Red the Dragon (Spyro the Dragon) *Waiter who passes by Melody - *Blonde Haired Girl In Orange Dress - Faline (Bambi) *Chubby Boy In Blue Suit - Thumper (Bambi) *The Skinny Boy In Green Suit - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Music Orchestra - *Waltzing Children - *Handsome Boy - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Music Conductor - Scenes 21 video *The Little Mer-Dog 2 Return to the Sea Part 1-Opening/Down To the Sea *The Little Mer-Dog 2 Return to the Sea Part 2-A Magic Locket/Yzma *The Little Mer-Dog 2 Return to the Sea Part 3-Fearing Yzma/Losing the Locket *The Little Mer-Dog 2 Return to the Sea Part 4-Twelve Years Later *The Little Mer-Dog 2 Return to the Sea Part 5-Yzma and Ratigan's Convention *The Little Mer-Dog 2 Return to the Sea Part 6-Angel Bonds the Locket/Almost a Delay *The Little Mer-Dog 2 Return to the Sea Part 7-Anxious Moments *The Little Mer-Dog 2 Return to the Sea Part 8-A Not-So-Perfect Party *The Little Mer-Dog 2 Return to the Sea Part 9-A Peek into the Past *The Little Mer-Dog 2 Return to the Sea Part 10-In Search of the Truth *The Little Mer-Dog 2 Return to the Sea Part 11-Kermit Tells Lady About Angel *The Little Mer-Dog 2 Return to the Sea Part 12-Angel Meets Yzma *The Little Mer-Dog 2 Return to the Sea Part 13-For a Moment/Yzma's Diabolical Deception *The Little Mer-Dog 2 Return to the Sea Part 14-The March March & The Mad Hatter *The Little Mer-Dog 2 Return to the Sea Part 15 Old Friends *The Little Mer-Dog 2 Return to the Sea Part 16-Talking the Trident *The Little Mer-Dog 2 Return to the Sea Part 17-Angel's Big Mistake *The Little Mer-Dog 2 Return to the Sea Part 18-Showdown With the Mighty Yzma (Part 1) *The Little Mer-Dog 2 Return to thé Sea Part 19-Showdown With thé Mighty Yzma (Part 2) *The Little Mer-Dog 2 Return to the Sea Part 20-A Most Precious Gift/Here On the Land and the Sea *The Little Mer-Dog 2 Return to the Sea Part 21-End Credits/Part of Your World Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs